No One Wants Me
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: When Rigby gets brutally beaten by his boss and gets fired, Mordecai dumps Margaret and he discovers a secret behind their suddenly cranky boss. He's not their boss at all. Pairings: MordecaiXRigby Morby and non-Morby fans might like this.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Fired_

"YOU'RE FIRED! NOW GET OUTTA' HERE!" Benson screamed at the top of his lungs.

Rigby had been fird he was laying on the concrete, he was sobbing and shivering for it had been Benson had beaten one of his employees.

Mordecai was at the Coffee Shop probably talking to Margaret instead of paying attention to his best friend.

"Please," Rigby whimpered as he recieved a heartless death note from the angry gumball-machine.

"Get out of here or you won't be seeingt daylight for another day."

Rigby slowly got up and winced a bit. He walked out of the Park and headed towards Wesley Street.

**_In the Coffee_**_**Shop...**_

"So, yeah. Since I'm back from college and all, maybe we should blah blah blah, blah blah-blah..." Margaret was talking to Mordecai but he wasn't paying any attention whatsoever.

'_I wonder what Rigby's doing_?' He thought to himself.

"Yeah, so do you agree?"

"What?"

"I said, do you agree with me on leaving the Park and living with me?" Margaret sounded a bit like one of those "pushing people into things" kind of people to Mordecai.

"Why?"

"Ugh. Because you like me right? And since I'm back from school 'n' stuff, maybe we could, y'know start off fresh?"

"Wait, Margaret. I thought you were just gonna talk to me about something involoved with Rigby's birthday. And, i can't live with you or start off fresh with you or anything. Cause' I'm in a relationship" Mordecai didn't even pause awkwardly when he said those words. They were loud and clear.

"With who?' Margaret asked.

"With Ruby" he replied.

"Who's Ruby?"

"Well, she's technically Rigby because Rigby turns into his female counterpart who is Ruby, so yeah"

"Do you actually love her/him?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I love her!"

"Well, you were kinda with _me _first... So, you should dump her. Okay?"

"What did you say?"

"Ugh, I said, you. Should. Dump. Her"

Mordecai was annoyed and mad at Margaret now. How dare she insult true love?

"Y'know what _Margaret, _I'm leaving you. How _dare _you insult Ruby? She's the most intelligent, beautiful, smart and honorable person in my world, so you better back off and not try any funny stuff on our love because we both have Power Jewels and we will make you sorry"

Mordecai stormed out of the Cafe, and went back to his workplace.

_How can my day get any worse?_


	2. Chapter 2: If He Goes, I Go

_Chapter 2: If He Goes, I Go_

"Hey, Skips? Have you seen Rigby anywhere? I thought he was supposed to be raking the leaves" Mordecai asked the immortal yeti in front of him.

"I don't know. Ask Benson. He might know" he replied and skipped into his garage.

* * *

"Hey, Benson? Have you seen Rigby?" Mordecai asked

"What do you want with him?" Benson retorted.

"I just wanna help him work." he replied.

"I fired him. Now get back to work OR I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!"

"You, you what?" Mordecai started to get mad.

"I FIRED HIM BECAUSE HE WAS A USELESS SLACKER OF A WORKER AND HE ALWAYS CAUSES THE TROUBLE AROUND HERE AND HE'S THE MOST STUPIDEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I EVEN HIRED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! THERE! I SAID IT! NOW GET BACK TO WORK OR _**YOU'RE**_**_FIRED!" _**

The words Benson had said hurt Mordecai like a knife right through his heart.

_'Benson. Fired Rigby? Why? How? When?'_

* * *

"Nobody wants me huh? Well, I'll disappear from that district" Rigby said to himself as he walked through a empty street.

The autumn breeze was soothing. Like a warm hand of kindness gently stroking him as he lay down ina nice soft bed.

_Mordecai._

_I need to find him._

* * *

"B-Benson. No. You can't you didn't. You really fired Rigby?" Mordecai was on the verge of tears.

"Did he take his stuff?"

"No. He left without anythjing but bruises and those bruises were what he deserved!" Benson replied.

"F-Fine. Then, if he goes. I go with him"

"FINE! I DON'T CARE! I'LL JUST HIRE CHAD AND JEREMY AGAIN!" Benson shouted his last final words before Mordecai ran up into his room grabbed his scarf and Rigby's scarf and left the Park.

_I was born to make him happy._

**A/N: Guys, I wanna say something here, Benson's speech about Rigby is not what I really feel. I also made a reference to my other story about Portable Toilet, it's called Miserable Lives and that last line was the reference.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Voices

_Chapter 3: The Voicees_

**A/N: 'Ello, there mates! Welcome to Chapter 3 of this story! This is where some things about the real show's past get involved. So enjoy!**

Mordecai walked down street by street, calling out Rigby's name.

"Rigby?!"

He looked at the small yet warm scarf in his hands, the blue and brown pattern looked warm and majestic in a form of his best friend's scarf.

* * *

Rigby felt tired. He'd been walking for hours on end, trying to get money from wherever possible.

_It's no use..._

A voice whirled in his head.

_Aren't you tired Rigby? Rest. Let me find your supplies..._

"Okay..."

He closed his eyes while the Voice took over his frail body and inhaled.

"I finally have a body!" the voice ha a demonic twisted voice. Rigby's eyes weren't his normal "white circles with dots" anymore. They were dark pits with only a green dot in each one.

"Now, to do my duties to serve my queen..."

**A/N: Who's this queen? Who's the voice? WHAT IS HAPPENING?! GearSolidSnake, I want to ask you. May I use the same backround from your story, The Chronicles of the Enchiridion? I want to use the Enchiridion and the Lich in this to make it a crossover or something. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Shortest Chapter Ever

**A/N: UPDATE! Now, I've seen a certain writer criticizing this story. Don't worry! It gets better! This story is focused on the relationship between Mordecai and rigby, Mordecai and Margaret and Mordecai & Rigby and Benson.**

_Chaper 4: The Shortest Chapter it the World_

"Rigby?! Where are you?!" Mordecai called his friend's name as he clutched his scarf in one hand and his other hand cupped aound his mouth.

* * *

_In a street near where the Coffee Shop is..._

"First stop," "Rigby" said, as he walked into the Coffee Shop to hear a familiar, and annoying voice.

"Where's Mordecai?" A red robin named Margaret asked.

Rigby took back his body and then collapsed on to the ground.

"Huh? Are you dead or something?" she questioned the sleeping raccoon.

"Hmm..." Margaret grinned evilly as he thought of an idea.

**A/N: Sorry it's way too short. I'll update tomorrow after about 4:00 PM.**

**My dad's tellig me to go to sleep. I live in Asia. :)**

_**-CreeperKiller55**_


End file.
